Legend of Zelda: Revenge of the Triforce
by tet
Summary: A murderer was found. But is it the right man? Link comes to Hyrule asking for land for his village, but ends up in a fued between the Royal Familiy and the secret of an affair. Link must also battle matters of the heart between Zelda and Malon.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: Revenge of the Triforce

Intro: Hyrule, 22 years ago. Hyrule Prison

_He got away. The murderer got away. The bastard._

Mary fell to the ground, holding the hand of her dead lover, his body covered with the concoction of blood and mud. He had risked his life to save her. He'd been stabbed and shot at with arrows, taking them all for her, making sure that she lived to see another day.

She'd loved him, unlike anyone else. She thought of him as someone to not only share her body with, but also her mind and spirit.

She looked in the distant darkness of the Hyrule Prison; in the same direction the murderer ran.

She laid her head against his chest, rubbing her fingers over his placid heart. She used to lay with him, putting her hand in the same spot. Only then she was able to hear and feel his heart. Now it just lay there, as silent and still as the rest of him.

She heard a rush in the dirt, and she rose slightly, leaning on her hands.

" You sullen filth!" she spat at his trail. " This is not the end!"

She let his hand fall from hers, placing it over his eyes.

" In my womb, I carry my revenge!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1 Begging of the Hearing

Setting: Present Day Hyrule, Castle Town

Link sat down on the stone well in the middle of a circle of shops and stands in the Castle Town of Hyrule, letting his bags slide off his shouders onto the stone ground. it was good to finally be at Hyrule. His village in Ordon was a long way from here, and he felt like he'd been dead a long way back.

Sticking his hand into the water, he was suprised that there wasn't steam raising off of his skin from the intense heat, but the water was cool, so he took a drink, and splashed some water on his head, relief for a brief moment from the sun's rays.

" Hi Link," a voice appeared out of nowhere.

He jumped, quickly turning to whoever it was that sat next to him.

She came out of nowhere. Her brown hair laying over her shoulder, her amber eyes on his. She had that look of innocence, that glow that's just indescribable. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Her voice hypnotic in a sense, seeing as in she was only fifteen.

" Hi Malon," he wiped off his face, sweeping the loose water into his blonde hair.

" I was wondering, if you would like to come back to the Lon Lon Ranch before you go back to your village and have dinner," her voice barley escaped her throat.

She liked him, it was so obvious. Her face was turning red, and he could see sweat on her hands. He liked her too. He was a man that like pleasures of the flesh, very much, but his attitude towards women changed when he set eyes on Malon. He couldn't figure it out. He had always thought that women were put on earth for nothing but pleasure and managing the house hold. Now, it felt as if there was something else, like what he thought wasn't anywhere close to the truth.

" I can't promise you that I can."

The look of dissopoint swept over her face, " Can you at least come by and give a final farewell?"

He put his hand on her shoulder, " Now that, I can promise," he flashed his best smile.

She nodded, a smile forming on her face when he touched her.

The bell in the Castle Tower rang, saying that the Hearing was just about over, meaning that he had to go.

He stood up and reached for his bags, and placed them back on his shoulders.

" I'll pack some food for you."

" Thank you Malon," he kissed her cheek, and walked off towards the castle.

* * *

Link took a deep breath as he headed towards the bridge, which was guarded by two men on the top, and one by the gate. 

" What business do you have?" the held his hand up.

" I'm here for the Hearing," Link stopped dead in his tracks.

The first guard look at the guards up top, " You keep watch."

The guard looked in Link's bags and any other places he found suspicious, then ordered Link to follow him past the gates, over a draw bridge, and into the castle.

The sight was astounding. The light grey stone floor, partialy hidden under a white cirlce carpet, the edges trimed with small golden Triforces.

Many guards stand in watch, holding spears and shields, the front of them a mirror reflection with the Triforce in the center as expected.

He watched the guard as he walked toward the Ball Room doors.

As the doors opened just enough for the guard to come through, Link couldn't fathom what the Princess would look like, or if even she would let him cross paths with her, let alone kneel before her and the Queen.

All he had heard from the people of the Castle Town was that the Queen could throw a nasty temper, as well as the King.

The guard interrupted his thoughts, " Your Highnesses, Link of Ordon wishes to come to you today on behalf of his town."

He heard nothing from the Queen, but the guard came back into the Foyer and waved his arm into the Chambers.

Link jumped, shocked that he was aloud in, but found his breath and began to walk in between the doors.

It was amazing. The dome roof was nothing but glass, reflecting all that happened below it. The floor was a solid marble, and in the center of the floor was the Triforce, as expected. The Triforce itself was gold, melted into the marble nice and even. And all the light from the windows pointed directly to the Triforce, causing more light to shine into the room from reflection.

Windows spaced between marble columns with dark green vines wrapped around them like a mother's arms around her child.

He tried to focus his attention on the gigantic chairs, holding the Royals within their grasp.

" Welcome Link of Ordon," the Queen nodded her head. " What needs does your village wish to complete?"

He kneeled instantly and the sound of her voice, his head facing the floor.

" My village requests more land for the harvest and livestock Your Highness."

" You need not kneel any longer Link. Your kindness is all we ask for," a different voice echoed against the dome.

He looked up.

She was gorgeous. She could've been a goddess herself. Her blonde curls glistening in the light, her eyes showing nothing but concern for her people. And love, that was what showed the most of all.

" How much land does your village request?" the Queen spoke again.

" The Mayor asked for at least two hundred more acres for corn and wheat Your Highness."

" As your mayor expects two hundred more acres, the land of Hyrule expects double the profit of your crops," she pointed out.

" The Mayor understands and expects the same from his village."

Link stood, shaking in his boots. It seemed like and hour went by before she spoke again.

" Your request is granted," she smiled. " Zelda, show this man to the kitchens. He looks like death."

" Thank you Your Majesty," Link bowed his head as he watched the Princess step down on stone steps that led up to the thrones.

" Princess," he held her hand and kissed it.

" Link," she nodded her head and lifted her hand into his.

He was surprised that he had gotten this close to her. She was beautiful. Her skin as clear as a glass vile, her eyes a calm light blue. Her lips soft and full. No wonder men fainted at the site of her. To not gasp at her beauty would've been a sin.

" Shall we?" she snapped him out of his trans with her voice. Her voice would've just put him in another trans, to do whatever she pleased.

Link grabbed his bags in a hurry, but she stopped him.

" No need. Impa will take those. We wish you to stay for a night, just to freshen up and gain your strength back."

" Thank you, but my horse is outside the town. I should really start my way back. I told the Mayor that I would come back as soon as I could."

" As you wish," she had a hint of disappointment in her voice. " When shall you be leaving?"

" As soon as possible. But I'm going to make a quick stop at Lon Lon Ranch to pay thanks to the owners."

She nodded and let him continue putting his bags on his shoulders.

" Your Highness," he bowed again to the Queen.

" You are always welcome here Link of Ordon," she waved slowly.

" Thank you again. We plan to bring a good harvest this year and all the years to come."

* * *

The man walked out with grace, his back straight and a smile on his face. The last thing Zelda saw of him was his hand, gliding along the door's edge just before it shut complete, putting him out of sight. 

" Zelda, do you fancy the man?" her mother snuck up from behind, her voice full of mischief.

" In which manner?" she still stared at the closing door.

" In any manner. He his a handsome fellow, maybe consider visiting him for dinner at the Ranch," she suggested.

" I'll could see to it," Zelda smiled, and turned around to watch her mother's eyes dance.

" Why the happy mood all the sudden?"

" No reason. Just an interesting thought," she glided past her and shut the closing door, leaving Zelda to think the situation out for herself.

She always did that to her. Whenever she found an interesting subject to speak of, she snuck out at the last minute and left her to ponder.

She loved her mother though. She was so caring and graceful. And always knew the right thing to do. She could always look up to her for guidance, and she needed plenty of it before she took the throne, which was only in a matter of years.

Link was handsome, and had the act of a charming man, seeing that as he kissed her hand and the way his kindness was repeated throughout the Hearing. Every other word was,

"Thank you, Your Majesty, Your Highness."

No other peasant had talked to them like that, except for when begging for forgiveness from a small crime in the Castle Town.

He was different.

He was handsome, and the warmth of his hand made her jump when she put her hand on his smooth skin.

Something in them had connected. As awkward as it sounded, and unrealistic, it felt true.


End file.
